Mysterious night
by Lovestory81
Summary: Alex and Stevie wake up next to each other and they both have no idea what happened...This story, full of confusion, weird and funny scenes, is set in season 4, after the party when Meg's sister visits Drovers Run. What happened!


He deeply inhaled when he woke up, the scent he picked up opened his eyes immediately. He looked puzzled and blinked his eyes a few times to make sure it was real. Alex was totally flabbergasted. He just woke up next to his best mate. He looked around and noticed they were at Drovers, which wasn't a surprise because that's where they've had the after-party last night, because of Celia's visit, Meg's sister. He yawned as he remembered the fun they had about Sandra's diary...And while he was thinking he couldn't help it to smell again, her scent was always so lovely and familiar, even when she had worked hard. Alex wanted to get out of bed before Stevie woke up, because unlike most of the time, he had no idea how her reaction would be, would she freak out, laugh or maybe panic? So he carefully pulled off the sheets...as he got another scare, which wasn't totally unpleasant. Stevie was still peacefully sleeping, not wearing much.

Alex didn't wanted to wake her up and carefully tried to sit up. He looked around, rubbing his hair and face. He just sat there for a while, only wearing his boxer. Now that the sheets were off, he felt his cheeks warm up a bit when he observed her again. God, she was so gorgeous, her figure was perfect. And he was wondering w_hat the hell happened?_ It didn't matter how hard he thought about it, Alex couldn't remind anything, he looked around to find some clues, but that made it only worse. All of their clothes where scattered around the bedroom. The only thing a person could think of this was...that they've had a hot and steamy night. Alex sighed and became nervous, what if someone came in? And what did Stevie knew about all this?

Stevie slowly started to wake up...he stared at her when she moved her eyelids. He had no clue what he should say and held his breath. How would she react and what's the story?

She inhaled through her nose, while her hand slowly was searching for his. Her eyes were still closed. "Mmm." Was all she said.

Alex thought he'd gone crazy inside and moved on to his side to face her, he softly helped her to wake up. "Stevie?"

But she was still half a sleep, and moved on her side too. Stevie pressed her head against his shoulder and he suddenly felt her hand on his chest. Frustrations added up and it really bugged him that he couldn't remind anything. So he had no story, he hoped Stevie did.

She twisted and turned as her hand reached out and tried to pull him closer, but then he grabbed her hand and pushed it away. "Stevie wake up."

With her eyes half open she smiled when she saw Alex lying next to her. There eyes connected and there was a silence. He looked serious when he saw her smile fade away.

"Alex?...Alex!" She jumped up and looked as if she was covered in mud. "What are you doing here?!"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you." He smirked.

Stevie's mouth fell open and she slapped her hand before her mouth. She looked down and realized she was only wearing her undies. She quickly grabbed the sheets and put it in front of her.

"So, what** are** you doing here?" She snapped while she couldn't help herself glancing at his gorgeous and well muscled body.

"You tell me."

"How long have you been here exactly?"

"I believe I slept here."

"Well how on earth is that possible! I know I was wasted because of those weird cocktails on top of all that beer, but I can't remember "us" in here."

Alex looked touched by here emotions, they shared the exact same feeling. "Me neither."

Stevie's mouth fell open again. "Oh come on Alex. What is this, some kind of joke?"

"I swear it's not." He calmly said.

"What happened?" She stared into his eyes, waiting for the answer, then she smiled. "I mean, did something happen between us?" Her eyes got distracted because of his good looking body for a moment again. Stevie couldn't believe nothing had happened.

He shrugged. "I have no idea." Alex repeated he didn't knew a thing.

Stevie sighed out of frustration, looked around her and suddenly walked up to him and looked him straight in his eyes. "What do you mean, you have no idea?" She shook her head and pointed at it. "It's just not possible that we both can't remember anything."

He held eye contact and calmly responded. "Listen, I just woke up and I'm just as shocked as you are."

Stevie snapped and didn't believe him. "You don't seem very shocked to me."

He sighed. "Well, we're not exactly in a life threatening situation, right?"

Alex shook his head and stood up from the bed. He walked around to find his clothes. Stevie tried to find a shirt, still holding the sheets in front of her. She dropped them and put on her pink shirt.

Stevie felt anger coming up, seeing him acting and responding so calmly. "Damn it Alex, just tell me what happened!"

"Like I said, I don't know what the hell happened between us. I would never joke about something like this."

Stevie lowered herself onto the bed and leaned back down on her hands and observing the room, she softly said. "Yes you would." The expression on her face changed into sad.

Now he walked towards her, holding his jeans. He looked mad. "I heard that. And I wouldn't."

He shook his head again while pulling up his jeans, when he closed the buttons he observed her, a smile slowly spread across his face. Stevie slapped her hands in front of her face, totally flabbergasted by the whole situation, tears where welling up.

"You know you're cute when you're upset?" Alex said with a much softer tone in his voice.

But Stevie wasn't calm at all. "Oh shut up. Don't you get it? I can't remember we went to my room, I can't remember anything."

"Righto, well I'm having the same problem here. I was hoping **you**'d tell **me** something."

Alex quickly put on his shirt and was about to walk out of the room, holding his jacket in his hand. He was ready to go home, for a nice hot shower and a decent breakfast, to wake up from this weird situation.

Stevie grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute. You can't go like this."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. You're ok?"

Stevie blinked her eyes and put her hair behind her ears, she stared at him and nodded. "Yeah sure, I'm fine." She shyly smiled, then she looked down.

He squeezed his beautiful blue eyes a bit and came closer and said with a hoarse voice. "You wanna tell me something Stevie? You **do** remember something, don't you?"

"Sssshhh" She looked down the hallway. "No, nothing." She sighed. It was like he could see right through her.

Stevie widely smiled as she realized they both didn't had a clue of what have happened.

He sighed and sounded relieved, it would be terrible if she knew something and he didn't. He would never forgive himself, it was even hard the way it was now. Best friends who end up in bed with each other and both not able to remember anything. It's weird, he walked in again and closed the door.

"Maybe it'll help if I kiss you goodbye? It might freshen up our memories." They both laughed out loud. "Nice to see that smile again mate. Now tell me what you want, cause I really need to get going."

"You better wait." She quickly walked back to the bed and looked at the alarm clock. "What! It's 8 o'clock! Great, now what do we do?"

Alex wasn't as awake as she was. "What do you mean?"

"The girls Alex...They will see you and believe me they will have lots of questions."

"Well. Then we will have no answers." He dryly responded and grinned.

"It's not funny."

"Look I'm just going home, ok? Catch ya later."

Stevie wasn't sure about him leaving. "But we have to talk about this."

"About what exactly?"

"Just sit down." She calmly demanded.

He did what she said, but wasn't contented. "Stevie, I don't want to think anymore and as a matter of fact I don't want to talk either." He sounded irritated, which wasn't weird with this situation and really bad hangover.

"You think we...ehm...?" She didn't want to say it out loud.

Alex shook his head and shrugged.

"Alex? Well, you know...What if we..."

"You mean, what if we had seks? So...What if? Maybe we have. I mean, we could have..."He rubbed his face.

Stevie pushed him playfully in his arm. "Then why don't we remember?"

He moved his eyebrows and grinned. "Yeah, to bad we can't, huh?"

Stevie shyly giggled and shook her head. "Maybe memories slowly come back today? If we just act normal...But what do we say to the others?"  
"Nothing. 'Cause there is nothing to tell."

"But the girls will ask millions of questions."

Alex was done with it and stood up, ready to leave. "Then I guess you're in trouble. I'd say: avoid them or make up some juicy story."

"Gee, thanks."  
_

"Morning Stevie."

Stevie was about to sip her coffee. She looked up. "Morning."

Jodi pored herself a coffee and sat down. Then the others entered the room, first Kate, then Tess. They sat down at the table ready for some toast after a few hours working. Stevie said nothing, just sipped her coffee. But it was like it suddenly got a lot warmer in there...

Jodi started. "So ehm, Stevie...Tell me something...How was your night?"

3 pares of eyes stared at her, they smiled, Tess giggled. "Yeah Stevie, you got any sleep?"

Stevie wasn't going to answer any of their questions, she acted cool and stood up, placed her mug in the sink and left the house, to do some work.

Jodi rolled her eyes. "Oh great, that went well. Thanks for your help Squirt."

Kate looked disappointed. "Hey, she obviously didn't want to talk about it."

Tess smiled. "I'll talk to Stevie. Just don't push it to much, she hates that and you know it. It sure isn't just something, sharing the bed with your best mate. I always thought there was more between them."

Kate looked amazed: "Really?"

Jodi finished her coffee and smiled at Kate. "Right, well let's go. We've got a mob to bring in."  
_

At Killarney Alex finished his breakfast and walked outside -still thinking and trying to remember something- when he bumped in to Dave.

"Woh, mate. What's the hurry?" Dave said.

Alex sighed. "Nothing mate, let's get to work."

"I'm already finished with the sheep you know. I waited for quit some time and started without you when I realized where you were."

Alex looked annoyed and snapped. "So tell me Dave, where was I?"

"Hey hey, take it easy. You're not the only one with a hangover mate." He sighed and carefully rubbed his head.

They walked at the bull, who also needed to be treated. Dave did a checkup and while he was busy he started to ask. "So how was it?"

Alex looked puzzled, but guessed he knew about his stay over at Drovers. "How was what?"

"Your hot and steamy night off course." Dave widely smiled and moved his eyebrows.

"Oh that?" Alex said like there wasn't anything weird going on. Dave looked satisfied. "Brewer? That's really non of your business. If you want details go to Drovers."

Dave looked very surprised. Alex and Stevie are together and he doesn't want to talk about it, but instead he's sending him to Drovers? "You can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as I can be."

"Why are you so annoyed about this Alex? You regret it?" Dave seriously asked.

Alex shook his head and sighed. "I wish I knew what to regret. I'm annoyed 'cause I can't remember anything."

Dave laughed. "You're kidding me, right?" But the expression on Alex' face didn't change. "Not a thing?"

"Nope."

"What about one tiny small detail?"

Alex shook his head and looked ashamed, he felt like he failed as a man.

Dave looked confused. "Oh come on...I mean, it's Stevie we're talking about here mate."

Now Alex looked mad. "Righto, that's exactly why I'm so annoyed...And if you go on about it, I could get real pissed off. So either you get to work or forget about the damn bull! It's Harry's anyway. " He walked away, raging inside. Mad at himself for not remembering anything.

_Let me know what you think of this so far..._


End file.
